Justice League's Force Unleashed
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Superman and the rest of the Justice League have an enemy who wields strange weapons and powers they have never encountered before. Though Superman defeats him, he is not their main threat. Will Starkiller and the Justice League become allies, or will they remain enemies?
1. Superman vs Starkiller

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Superman or Star Wars.**

Superman flew across the sky, leaving a red streak behind him. Suddenly, he heard someone calling for help. He flew down to the ground, landing between a man with a suitcase and another man, who wielded a red laser sword. The man with the suitcase ran away, while the man with the laser sword stepped forward to face Superman. "That's enough! Throw aside that weapon before you get hurt!"  
The man smirked. "You are nothing to me. The Dark Side will take you!"

Superman flew forward, and the man swung his laser sword at him. Superman blocked the laser sword with his arm, feeling a slightly painful burn from it, but nothing serious. The man widened his eyes in disbelief, before releasing a blast of pressure, which blew Superman back, but otherwise had no effect. The man started firing lightning at Superman, but the lightning had minimal effect, merely singing Superman. Superman activated his heat vision, burning the man's shoulder. The man fell back, but recovered rapidly, charging with his laser sword. Superman blocked every attack the man sent his way, before charging forward, throwing the man to the ground. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Superman! I saw the explosion. What's happened here? Are you ok?"

Superman turned to see Wonder Woman floating above him. "Just fine, Wonder Woman. This guy's not too dangerous."  
The man charged at Superman, swinging his laser sword, but Superman slammed him in the chest, throwing him to the ground.  
"That's it. You have two options. You can give me that weapon and return with me to the Watchtower, or I can take the weapon from you and drag you to the Watchtower. I leave the choice to you."  
The man smirked, placing his hand on his forehead. "Wonder Woman is your enemy."  
Superman felt the man attempting to take control of his mind, but he was easily able to resist it. Starkiller's mind was suddenly filled with Superman's voice. "And I look silly in tights. I know. Mind tricks have no effect on me."

Starkiller, his mind control worthless, was suddenly overcome with a terrible headache.  
Superman took the lightsaber from Starkiller's weakened grip, grabbing him by the shoulder.  
"That's your own power that gave you that headache, you know. I didn't do it. Now, I think I know exactly where to take you."  
Starkiller struggled to attack with his power, but Superman easily held him in place.  
Starkiller gasped, "I cannot fail my master!"  
Superman struck Starkiller in the side of the head, stunning him. "We'll eventually see about this "master" of yours. From the sounds of it, I think you could do better."

Batman looked at the unconscious, twitching Starkiller. "He seems slightly unstable. You have no idea who he is?"  
Superman shook his head. "He isn't in charge, wherever he comes from. He was sent to do this by some kind of "master". He may be evil now, but I think we may actually be able to save him."  
Batman stepped out of the room. "I hope you're right, Clark. This guy couldn't beat you, but he's still very powerful. I don't like the idea of him fighting the rest of us while Doomsday or Darkseid keeps you busy."

_Message to readers: As powerful as Starkiller is, he simply doesn't compare to Superman's power. Here are some reasons why he can't win.  
1. The Force is specified by Obi-Wan as being "an energy field created by all living things", and therefore is not magic. Therefore, Superman's invulnerability applies completely.  
2. Lightsabers are laser devices, which also doesn't have much effect on Superman.  
3. Starkiller can be defeated by normal means, as he is just a human in the end._


	2. Starkiller vs Wonder Woman

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wonder Woman, the Justice League, or Star Wars.**

Starkiller could sense the room outside his prison. He could sense that someone was there, but that someone was not Superman. Starkiller was confident in his ability to defeat any member of the so-called Justice league other than Superman. He focused with his mind, and the wall of his cell was blown open by the sheer force of his will.

Wonder Woman looked up at the sound of the explosion, moving to block Starkiller's exit. Starkiller held out his hand, and his laser sword, or lightsaber, as it was now known to be called, flew off the nearby table and into his palm.  
Wonder Woman held out her hands in a peaceful gesture. "You don't need to do this, Starkiller. We don't wish to harm you."  
Starkiller glowered at Wonder Woman. "You won't harm me. It's yourself you should be worried about." Starkiller fired lightning at Wonder Woman, but she blocked it using her shield, before wrapping her whip around Starkiller's waist, swinging him around and slamming him into the floor. Starkiller used his repulse ability to force the whip off himself, and flung his lightsaber at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman easily blocked the lightsaber with her wrist braces, and Starkiller recalled it.

Starkiller charged forward, swinging his lightsaber at Wonder Woman, but Wonder Woman blocked his attacks using her bracers and her whip. Starkiller then picked Wonder Woman up with the Force, slamming her into the floor and throwing her across the room. Wonder Woman recovered in midair, wrapping her whip around a light and flinging it at Starkiller, who caught it using the Force.

Starkiller dashed forward, swinging his lightsaber at Wonder Woman, only to meet her whip head on. The whip wrapped around Starkiller, binding his arms to his sides and forcing him to drop the lightsaber. Wonder Woman pulled him to her, but Starkiller started shooting more lightning at her, burning her slightly with it before she blocked it with her shield. Wonder Woman continued to pull Starkiller closer before slamming into him with her shield, launching him against the back wall. The wall was bent from the force of his landing against it, but Starkiller was still ready to fight. He dropped to the ground, flexing his aching muscles. Wonder Woman wrapped her whip around Starkiller's shoulders, but Starkiller gripped the whip, pulsing lightning through it. Wonder Woman cried out slightly before swinging Starkiller around the room, smashing him through every structure in the room, including his empty prison.

Finally, Wonder Woman felt the lightning stop coming, and tossed Starkiller across the floor. Starkiller struggled to his feet, glaring at Wonder Woman. He started to raise his lightsaber in preparation for a charge, but Wonder Woman reacted instantly, using her whip to strike the lightsaber from the Sith Apprentice's grasp, before wrapping the whip around the hilt, and reclaiming the lightsaber. Starkiller glared at her, lightning arcing across his fingers. Wonder Woman held out her hands again, attempting to calm him.  
"You must calm down. None of us intends to bring you harm. We mean to help you."  
Starkiller charged forward, lightning charging through the air around him, while Wonder Woman ran forward also, unfurling her whip. The explosion when the two warriors collided shook the entire chamber, lightning arcing across the walls, the released pressure crushing the machinery in the room, and shattering the glass.

At the centre of the blast, the two warriors took the full brunt of the blast. One of them fell to the floor, unconscious, while the other straightened up. Wonder Woman wrapped her whip around the unconscious Starkiller, turning as the door opened to admit Superman and Batman.

Starkiller sat in a cell similar to his previous one, with Superman standing next to him. "We're keeping you here to help you. It's only myself and Wonder Woman that support you. If we say the word, you end up a permanent resident of the Phantom Zone. Batman is urging us to do just that, and so far, everyone else agrees. You have to prove that Wonder Woman and I are right about you. As it is, you're proving Batman right."  
Starkiller stood, feeling uncertain about his future. "I'll meditate on that. My master has my loyalty."  
Superman grimaced. "Your master doesn't deserve your loyalty. You have a choice."  
With that, Superman left, leaving Starkiller to his thoughts.

_To readers, Starkiller is inferior not just to Superman, but also to Wonder Woman. Below I have listed some reasons for this._

_Wonder Woman is faster than Starkiller, and quite a bit stronger. The Force powers would affect her, but she could survive them._

_Wonder Woman can take much more punishment than Starkiller, and could easily outlast him in a brawl-style battle._

_Starkiller might be able to defeat Wonder Woman using his lightsaber, but that can only happen if he can hit her. She has the wrist guards which block any attack, the whip, which grants her a great reach advantage, and several other advantages, such as far greater physical power._


	3. Choice of Loyalty

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Justice League or Star Wars.**

Superman and Wonder Woman stood on the roof of a building, discussing Starkiller's fate.  
"We may be wrong, Clark. Maybe Starkiller is beyond saving. Some people are."  
Superman shook his head. "He was moved by what I said. We'll see."

Starkiller sat in his cell, thinking about what Superman had said. He was torn between the feelings he couldn't help but feel for Superman and Wonder Woman, and his loyalty to his master. He turned as the door to his cell opened and Batman stepped inside. "So you are awake. I need to speak to you."  
Batman sat opposite Starkiller, and Starkiller didn't need the Force to know Batman didn't like him.  
"I don't believe you're anything but evil. Superman believes you have the capacity to be a hero. In a few minutes, you'll have your chance to prove one of us right."

The door blew open, and Darth Vader entered, Green Arrow held above his head with the Force. Vader tossed Green Arrow aside, lifting Batman. "Rise, my apprentice. You shall kill this one, and the one on the floor. It will partially make up for your failure."  
Starkiller picked up his lightsaber, which had still rested on the table. Vader tossed Batman at Starkiller's feet. "Kill him."  
Starkiller looked from Batman to Vader, and back again. He raised his lightsaber, activating the glowing red blade. At the last second, Starkiller dived past Batman, locking blades with Vader.

Superman's hearing alerted him to an attack at Starkiller's prison at the Watchtower. Superman and Wonder Woman flew back as fast as they could. They stepped inside, seeing Green Lantern struggling to his feet, and looking up in time to see Captain Marvel appear, having also heard the disturbance. The three went to Starkiller's cell, where they found Starkiller standing, lightsaber in hand, a large man in black on the floor at his feet, with Batman and Green Arrow standing near Starkiller. Superman stepped up beside Starkiller. "Is he your master?"  
Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber. "Not anymore."  
As Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber, Darth Vader picked him up off the floor, throwing him against the wall. Darth Vader took up his own lightsaber, attacking the nearest person, who happened to be Superman. Superman caught Vader's lightsaber in his hand, gripping Vader by the neck.  
"I think it's time someone put you in your place."

Darth Vader fell into the Phantom Zone, gone from the realm of reality. Superman and the rest of the Justice League officially appointed Starkiller a member. A few days later, a fleet of massive ships arrived, intent on invading Earth. The Justice League easily tore up the ships, but the Emperor flew down to the ground in his shuttle, challenging Starkiller to a duel. Starkiller charged forward, striking at Sidious with his lightsaber. Sidious easily defended himself, throwing Starkiller to the ground. Sidious's lightning charged from his fingers, arcing across Starkiller. Superman flew forward, gripping Sidious and throwing him into the sky. Superman flew up after Sidious, punching him in the face hard enough to break his jaw and dislodge most of his teeth. Superman then caught the dazed Sidious, glaring at him. "I don't think I've ever met a better candidate for the Phantom Zone."

As Sidious fell into the Phantom Zone, Starkiller's injuries were tended. "I couldn't beat him."  
Superman moved over. "You're still only young. You'll be stronger than him eventually."

Superman and Batman watched as Starkiller used the Force to levitate the Joker into the air, pulling the detonator from him at the same time. "Should we tell him the bomb was already in orbit?" Asked Batman, having watched from a distance as Superman had carried the bomb into space, discarding it somewhere outside the solar system. Clark shook his head. "No. Let Galen believe he just saved several hundred lives. It'll be good for him. He gets points for stopping the Joker and taking the detonator."


	4. Rematches

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars or Justice League.**

Starkiller walked into the main hangar of the Watchtower, speaking to Superman. "Superman. I realise this is a strange request, but I request another battle against you and Wonder Woman. My honour is very important to me."  
Superman nodded. "If you insist, but no one is to get hurt."

Starkiller stood in front of Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman dashed to Starkiller at lightning speed, but Starkiller dived to the side, just avoiding Wonder Woman's charge. Starkiller used the Force to lift Wonder Woman from the ground. Wonder Woman swung her lasso at him, but he stepped back, avoiding the strike. Using the Force, Starkiller then dragged Wonder Woman's arms out in front of her, pulling them together. Wonder Woman struggled, knowing exactly what Starkiller planned to do, but the strength of the Force dragged her hands together, her strength falling short of the strength of Starkiller's Force grip.

A set of shackles flew from Starkiller's robe, flying onto Wonder Woman's wrists. Starkiller released the Force grip, dropping Diana to the ground. Starkiller released a sigh of relief.  
"That was a lot harder than it looked. Wonder Woman is not easy to contain."  
Starkiller saw the pained look in Diana's eyes, and he put his lightsaber near her face. "I heard that your kind lose their powers if their hands are tied by a man, so I realised that would allow me to beat you."  
His point made, Starkiller opened the shackles, freeing Wonder Woman and restoring her powers.  
"You have some nerve, Galen! I should punch you across the Watchtower for that!"

Starkiller and Superman stood before each other. Superman dashed forward, the shockwave from his movement shaking several of the spaceships in the hangar. Starkiller caught Superman with the Force, but to stop Superman's movements instantly exhausted Starkiller. He fell to his knees, and Superman stood over him. "You need to know your limits. You're a good kid, but you have some learning to do."

Starkiller and Wonder Woman stood on the edge of the hangar a few hours later. Starkiller had seen Diana standing there, and had decided he wanted to apologise. "I'm sorry I humiliated you back there. I just wanted to feel like my power is worth something."  
"Wonder Woman turned to face him. "Shackling an Amazon is a very cruel thing to do. I forgive you, but that action only proved that you still think like a Sith. You proved that you were worth something when you turned against your master. That was a heroic act. Power is nothing without ideals."

Starkiller was sitting in his ship, the Rogue Shadow, when his sensors picked up something with a very high radiation signature. Normally, that would mean nothing, as Superman gave off a similar signature, but Superman was at the Watchtower, and the signal came from Metropolis City.

Starkiller flew the Rogue Shadow to Metropolis, where he found the large creature he knew was called Doomsday tearing up the city. Starkiller activated his lightsaber, ready to battle Doomsday.


	5. Starkiller vs Doomsday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or Justice League.**

Doomsday charged, easily crushing cars and buildings in the process. Starkiller jumped over Doomsday, slashing Doomsday with his lightsaber. Doomsday's skin repelled the laser sword easily. His lightsaber almost useless, Starkiller fired Force lightning at Doomsday, again to no effect. Doomsday charged again, and Starkiller used the Force to lift Doomsday up into the air. Doomsday thrashed, but as he possessed nothing but strength, he was powerless against the grip of the Force. With an easy flick of his wrist, Starkiller sent Doomsday flying into the sky, straight through the atmosphere and into orbit.

Starkiller sat in the pilot's seat of the Rogue Shadow. "I know you're there, Bruce."  
Batman stepped out of the training room, stepping up next to Galen.  
"I watched you throw Doomsday into orbit, and I got to your ship to talk to you about it."  
Starkiller shrugged. "He's destructive, but he has nothing but sheer strength. Useless against the Force."  
Batman nodded. "You've done a lot better than I thought you would. It was Clark who believed in you. You owe him a big thanks for that. He was right about you, though. You truly are a hero."

Starkiller and Batman stepped out of the Rogue Shadow, into the hangar of the Watchtower. The entire Justice League awaited them. "I called ahead." Said Batman, stepping aside.  
Superman stepped over, shaking Starkiller's hand. "Congratulations, Galen. Up until now, I was the only one who could defeat Doomsday."  
Wonder Woman stepped up next, shaking Galen's hand. "I fought Doomsday once. He was too powerful for me. Clark had to save me."  
Galen accepted the congratulations from the entire League, each member coming forward in turn.

After, Galen sat in the Rogue Shadow, Superman next to him. The two turned as Juno Eclipse walked into the ship. Superman turned to face Galen. "I did some studying about your kind. I read that red lightsaber means Sith, but blue means Jedi. Also that you can change the colour with crystals. I found these at the Fortress of Solitude." Superman handed Galen some blue crystals. Galen accepted them, placing his lightsaber on the cockpit keyboard.  
"They're not the same as the crystals you're used to. Chances are, they'll make your blade more powerful."

Galen finished altering his lightsaber, and activated the blue blade. The blade emitted a strange glow that he had never seen before. He turned to look at Superman, who smiled.  
"It looks good. You're now officially a Jedi and a Justice Leaguer. Being a hero suits you."


End file.
